Pinkie Pie in ToonTown
by Wolvmbm
Summary: A much more modernized version of the classic animated concept from "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" Featuring our beloved Pinkie Pie as a member of the Toons society...


**Note that the following story features characters that are a property of a variety of compnaies, manly Disney, Hasbro, Mattel, and Warner Bros and the Talented minds that created these wonderful characters...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note. A fun one-shot that spotlights one of my all time Favorite movies..."Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" It features my take on a more modernize version of Toontown and it's stars our favorite Pink Party Pony...<strong>

* * *

><p>Equestria…a land full of magical secrets and mysteries…inhabited by the mythical creatures that roam the land, and various secrets that live within it…very few unknown to even the Princesses of the land. One such secret belonged to a pony; a very pink pony and she lived in a place called Ponyville within the land of Equestria. Only her and another pony, a certain walled eyed mail mare with blonde hair, knows this secret. It is a secret deep within the place that she lived within the Sugar Cube Corner.<p>

`  
>Now some ponies do know some of the myths that lie beneath the Sugar Cube Corner, some say that the pink mare had murderous bodies and that she makes cupcakes out of ponies and wears the skins as a coat. While others say despite the loving couple that own the place, that the Mrs. Cake of the Sugar Cube Corner had an affair and that there were underground tunnels within the place that lead to her secret lover, which would explain why one of their children looks a bit different than either parents. Still, such a secret is only made up of half-truths and half lies. The reasons for this is because there is an underground lair within the Sugar Cube Corner and in that lair lies a mirror, but it's different than most mirrors.<p>

There are some mirrors that have the ability to teleport creatures to other worlds, but there are also other means of teleportation far beyond the ways of Equestrian magic, this is such an object like that, for this mirror could teleport any pony that goes into it towards a place called "The real world."

This place was filled with mythical creatures called "Humans" and full of animals too. Some of the animals in this place retain some human like qualities and that made this world even more interesting. However, the most fascinating thing about the real world was a place called Toon Town, which was where she lived at times. The best way to describe Toon Town would be to call it a world within a world. It is located is within a place called Hollywood, where once upon a time, the humans admire themselves and each other with goodness and wonder, now a days its sad place full of all the wrong things that make anyone look at you.

Toon Town however, is often a peaceful place and it has expanded beyond the years of free land and simple rural buildings. It now has skyscrapers and forest areas and castles all to fit for any toon in the world even beyond the American made ones…in fact, it was within the early 80s that they started to expand beyond the borderline into international waters, which was always a unique type of place for exclusive toons, if anyone knew where to look.

Still, Toon Town is Toon Town and for the pink mare known as Pinkie Pie it was her second home in her own little cottage house in the woods near town, her first one being in Ponyvillie within Equestria back with the Cakes. She surprisingly came upon the world one day just three years ago while clearing out the basement, when the mirror appeared in front of her, out of nowhere. It then transported her into the world of Toon Town where she was told of her actual life…beyond Ponyville, where they viewed her and her new found friends as stars and icons.

The only pony that knows of this secret that she had, was Ponyville's own clumsy crossed eyed blond hair Mail mare, and that was due to the fact that she had her own special place in the eyes of the "humans."

The one pony that also knew of the secret, sort of, was a unicorn mare with light blue fur and a white mane with a light blue strip in her hair. She had a unique obsession for all thing humans, but she never came close to discover the secret that Pinke kept because of the pink mare's cleverness of detection.

Toon Town was a unique place for the pink pony and she made loads of new friends there. One of them was a grey rabbit that acted human, but had the best sense of humor that she ever saw. Him and his friends taught her all new types of tricks to surprise anypony in her viewing.

She had other friends of various beings that she met while living in Toon Town. One of her newest friends was almost a similar to her in various ways. She had a great fascination for parties just like her, but her parties consist of tea. Her speaking is often in Riddles, but they often have a bit of fun guessing them. However, their friendship is brief given to her being in school and Pinkie having a job, but whenever they had free time just for themselves, they would plan all sorts of fun together when Pinkie and her was able to visit.

Her other new friends was a bouncy being. His name had two g's in it and he was truly a guy full of fun and laughter. She really liked hanging out with him when she visit as each day was as much fun as the last time.

She was also a friend with a black duck with a big of an ego problem, but his stories and adventures always brought a laugher or two out of her.

She was also friends with a doglike creature that wore pants, a green hat and had a funny laugh that she love to get out of him.

However, Pinkie's most favorite place to visit in Toon Town was the museum, of where ever bit of history and knowledge of animation was. They even had some sections beyond the realms of animations and just focus on good family fun…well almost all-family fun. There were some sections in the museum that were just too realistic for one pink pony to endure. Still, she loved learning about her history before her.

She even learned about the previous ponies of Ponyville and she had to admit that some of the history she learned before was a bit off in that place.

But her two most favorite place to go was the music section, where the various songs she learned about while visiting there. She learned various moves like the "twist" and the Salsa, but with a bit of Toon flavored within some of them.

Her other favorite section was the various items from different times…she was especially interested in some of their stories, but she was told, once or twice that these were just replicas of the original thing.

Still, in the end Toon Town remains a special place in the Pink pony's heart and although she only has a few friends in the place, she knew that she could discover more of it if time permits her to so…


End file.
